purple_dinosaurfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Play Exercise!
Let's Play Exercise! '''is the 15th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids learn to keep play exericse to keep their body strong. The kids play simon says. We can play tag. I like to play basketbell. I would like to play hide and seek. When my good friends Adam and Amy come to visit. I would like to play catch. Song List #Barney Theme Song #Exercise Song Performed by: Barney, Carlos, Jason, Juan, and Min #Move Your Body Performed by: Barney, Carlos, Jason, Juan, and Min #Take Me Out to the Ball Game Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Jason, Juan, and Min #The Clapping Song Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Jason, Juan, and Min #Snackin' On Healthy Food Performed by Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Jason, Juan, and Min #Growing Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Jason, Juan, and Min #Shape Up Freeze' Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Adam, Amy, Carlos, Jason, Juan, and Min #'Animals in Motion''' Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Adam, Amy, Carlos, Jason, Juan, and Min #The More We Get Together Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Adam, Amy, Carlos, Jason, Juan, and Min #I Love You Performed by: Barney, Adam, Amy, Carlos, Jason, Juan, and Min Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) (cameo/guest/final appearance) *Amy (Becky Swonke) (cameo/guest/final appearance) Trivia *This marks the final appearances of Adam and Amy, and the only time they appear with everyone except Baby Bop. *Adam and Amy never appeared with Julie, Kenneth, Shawn, Tosha, Mr. Boyd, or Stella the Storyteller, though they did appear with Kathy in Rock with Barney. *Although Adam and Amy would not appear in Barney & Friends anymore, Alexander Jhin and his family went back to Texas for their vacation, and Becky Swonke had recovered from her illness. *This also marks the only episode to feature four boys and two girls. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Five Kinds of Fun!". *Juan is the sixth child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *Carlos wear the same clothes from If the Shoe Fits... and A Welcome Home. And a short hair. *Jason wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Juan wear the same clothes from If The Shoe Fits.... And a short hair. *Min wear the same shirt from Ship Ahoy! and blue jeans. And a long hair. *Adam wear the same green shirt and magenta pants. And a short hair. *Amy wear the same blue shirt and purple pants. And a hairstyle. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Up We Go!". *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in "Barney Songs". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Once Upon a Time". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "On The Move". *The same Season 3 BJ voice was the same from "On The Move". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Ship, Ahoy!". *The same Season 3 Baby Bop voice was the same from "Classical Cleanup". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "At Home With Animals". *This is the second time Growing in this the door classroom is sung as a duet. The first was Happy, Birthday Barney!. *During "I Love You" Adam, Min and Jason are in Barney's right, while Carlos, Juan and Amy are on Barney's left.